My Little Pony: Mission: Earth 1: The Stolen Crown
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: An unknown thief steals Twilight's crown and escapes through a portal to Earth, and Neo decides that since he came from Earth and knows it well, only he can bring it back, so Neo goes to Earth and Twilight comes with him against his wishes, but when Neo finds out the crown is held by a gang working for a dangerous terrorist, he must retrieve it before it falls into the wrong hands.
1. Chapter 1 Stealing Twilight's Crown

My Little Pony: Mission: Earth 1: The Stolen Crown

Chapter 1

Stealing Twilight's Crown

Right after Hearth Warming, Neo was planning to celebrate New Year's Day, the mane 6 and Spike were looking forward to the new year as well. Pinkie Pie wanted to throw a New Year's Day party here at the castle on New Year's Day, but the plans changed when Neo received a letter from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The letter was an invitation to Neo and his friends to come celebrate New Year's Day at Canterlot Castle, at this point, Neo saw another opportunity to be with Princess Luna, so he accepted the invite.

When New Year's Eve came, Neo, the mane 6 and Spike went to Canterlot Castle on the Friendship Express. When they got to the castle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna greeted them, Princess Cadence was there as well. Princess Celestia greeted Neo with a sweet smile and she asked him how he was doing. Neo said he was doing well and he was happy to see her along with Luna and Cadence. Princess Celestia giggled and Princess Cadence approached Neo, she said she was happy to see him and she gave him a hug. Then Princess Luna came to Neo and she said that she was happy he came and that the two of them would have a wonderful night together, she gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, which made Neo blush bright red. Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence giggled at Neo's blushing, the mane 6 giggled as well.

Then Princess Celestia asked Twilight to come into the throne room with her, and then all 4 of the princesses went into the throne room and the throne room door closed with 2 royal guards standing outside the door. Neo, Spike and the other ponies decided to stay around and wait for them to come out. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy just talked about New Year's and what they thought the princesses were talking about in the throne Room. Rainbow Dash was teasing and making faces at the royal guards, but no matter what she did, the guards just ignored her, Neo and Spike thought Rainbow Dash was being immature, but they couldn't help but laugh a little. Neo said to himself, "Rainbow, they're not gonna pay attention to you no matter what you do." Rainbow Dash kept teasing the guards and they didn't even move their faces, after many failed attempts, Rainbow Dash got bored and went over and talked to Neo while waiting for the princesses to come out of the throne room.

A few minutes later, the princesses and Twilight came out of the throne room, and Twilight came out wearing her crown. Rarity was very happy to see Twilight wearing her crown, she always thought that Twilight should embrace her royal title. Then Princess Celestia asked her guests to follow her and they would be going to watch fireworks and celebrate the new year. Neo walked beside Princess Luna, she smiled and winked at him, which made him blush. Neo was so taken in by Luna's beauty, he couldn't wait to spend time with her. Princess Celestia allowed everypony to stay up until midnight so they could celebrate the new year.

When it was almost midnight, everypony in Canterlot was gathered outside the castle. Neo, the mane 6, Spike and the princesses were standing on a balcony waiting for midnight to approach, Princess Luna stood next to Neo and Twilight stood on the other side of him. Neo could feel Luna's mane touching him and it felt like a soft blanket, Luna looked over and saw Neo reacting to her mane touching him and she giggled to herself. During the wait, Neo looked down at the crowd of ponies that were waiting for the fireworks, somewhere in the crowd, Neo thought he saw a human dressed in black and wearing a black ski mask. He looked again and it was gone, then Neo thought nothing of it and continued to wait for midnight.

When midnight finally came, the fireworks started and the crowd of ponies cheered for the new year. Rainbow Dash even flew over the castle and performed a sonic rainboom. It was the year 2001, and Neo was looking forward to a new year with his wonderful friends and the beautiful princess he loved so much. After the celebration, everypony went home, Neo wanted so stay up longer and spend some time with Princess Luna, but she wanted him to go to bed and they would spend New Year's Day the next day together. She took him to a room to sleep for the night, Neo got into bed, Luna wished him goodnight, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went to attend her nightly duties. Neo pretty much went to sleep right away, The mane 6 and Spike were asleep in their own rooms in the castle. Twilight's crown was sitting on a nightstand right next to the bed that Twilight was sleeping in.

Out in the hallway, a human figure dressed all in black quietly crept through the hallway, opened the door to Twilight's room and crept in. The human figure crept towards the nightstand and grabbed Twilight's crown. Then the human figure crept out of the room and crept down the hallway with the crown. Suddenly, a guard with a flashlight caught the figure, the guard said, "Halt, who goes there?" Then the human figure pulled out a gun and shot the guard in a non fatal area. The other guards heard the gunshot and the human figure began running down the hallway with Twilight's crown. Twilight woke up, hearing the noise, she noticed her crown was gone, she quickly ran out of her room and began running down the hallway, assuming somepony stole her crown. She ran into Neo's room and woke him up, she told him that somepony stole her crown and she heard noise in the hallway. Then Neo and Twilight began running down the hallway in pursuit of the thief that stole her crown.

The human figure in black was still running down the hallway with Twilight's crown, guards were chasing him down the hall, the figure tried to shoot at them but missed. The guards fired back at him with magic, but missed as well. Then the figure went into a room, closed the door and locked it. The guards tried to get the door opened. Neo and Twilight came to where the guards were. Neo got the door opened, he saw the human figure summon a portal in the room, then a portal opened, the figure looked back at Neo and Twilight and he gave them the middle finger. Then the figure jumped through the portal. Neo and Twilight tried to stop him, but the portal closed with the thief going through it with Twilight's crown. The guards went to get Princess Celestia and tell her what had happened, now Neo and Twilight had a serious problem, her crown has been stolen, and they knew that they would have to get it back somehow.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Importance of Your Task

My Little Pony: Mission: Earth 1: The Stolen Crown

Chapter 2

The Importance of Your Task

The next morning, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Neo, the mane 6, and Spike all met up in the room where the thief escaped with Twilight's crown. Neo wished he could have seen who took it, but he knew it had to have been a human from the shape of the figure. Neo apologized to Princess Celestia for failing to stop the thief, but Princess Celestia smiled at him and said it wasn't his fault. Princess Luna came over and comforted him, telling him that he did his best and she knows that he'll figure out a way to get the crown back.

Princess Celestia explained to Neo and Twilight that the crown must be returned, without it, the elements of harmony have no power and Equestria would be left without one of it's most important means of defense. Neo said, "I will go and retrieve the crown, that thief has probably taken it to the world I came from known as Earth, I know that world pretty well since I lived there for 10 years before coming to Equestria." Princess Celestia nodded and said, "We agree, you must go and retrieve Twilight's crown and her element of harmony." Princess Cadence said, "Yes, you are our only hope Neo, the fate of Equestria and your world is in your hooves... or should I say hands." Princess Luna said, "The crown does not belong in your world, and in that thief's possession, Twilight's element of harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of your world, and they won't able to defend themselves, and in the wrong hooves, that crown could be used for evil and could possibly destroy your world."

The mane 6 and Spike were listening very carefully to what the princesses were telling Neo, and Neo knew that he had to get that crown back. The princesses were worried for Neo, especially Princess Luna, but they had to have faith that he would succeed. Princess Celestia said to Neo, "Do you understand the importance of your task?" Neo said, "I do." Princess Celestia said, "Good, then you must go at once." Neo took out a device and began to open a portal to earth, Princess Luna came over to him and said, "We have faith in you Neo, we know you'll return safely with the crown, until then, I'll miss you." A tear went down her face. Neo said, "Don't cry my princess, I promise I'll return with the crown." Princess Luna said, "I'm sorry that we couldn't spend more time together, but I promise I'll make it up to you when you return to us." Neo said, "Thank you Luna, you're a wonderful princess." Luna smiled, knowing deep down that he would return, then Princess Celestia said, "You must go now Neo." Princess Cadence said, "Yes Neo, there's no time to lose, go quickly before the crown falls into the wrong hooves."

Then the portal opened, Neo took a step towards it, then Rainbow Dash flew in front of him and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, we're not letting you go alone Neo, if you're going, we're going with you." The rest of the mane 6 agreed, but Neo said, "Rainbow Dash, you can't go." Rainbow Dash said, "But we must, we're your friends, and friends have to stick together." Neo said, "Look Rainbow, I appreciate your loyalty, I really do, but I have to go alone, besides, the world I came from could be a very dangerous world, I can't take a risk on something happening to you girls, and in my world, there are no colorful ponies, or unicorns, or pegasi, or even alicorns, and if any government knew that you were there, they would capture you, do experiments on you and God knows what." Princess Celestia said, "He is correct, I'm afraid I can't let you girls go, sending all of you could upset the balance of his world, creating chaos that would make it impossible for Neo to get the crown back from the thief. This is something Neo will have do on his own."

Before going through, the mane 6 and Spike gave Neo a hug, wishing him all the luck in Equestria, saying they will miss him, and they hope he will get back to Equestria safely with the crown. Neo promised he will not rest until he gets Twilight's crown back to where it belongs, he waved goodbye to his friends and jumped through the portal. Right when Neo jumped, Twilight made an anxious look, she didn't want to let Neo go alone, she wanted to get her crown back just as much as he did, after all, it's her crown that was stolen. So Twilight quickly galloped towards the portal after Neo. The mane 6 shouted, "Twilight NO!" Then Twilight jumped into the portal along with Neo. Neo and Twilight went through the portal and the portal took them somewhere on Earth. They landed on the ground in an alleyway and it was during the night.

When Neo saw that Twilight had come through with him, he couldn't believe she came, Twilight was still an alicorn and she was exactly the same as she was. Neo said, "Twilight, how could you, I wanted you to stay in Equestria." Twilight said, "I know but I had to come with you, this is my responsibility, it's my crown that was stolen, and I must help get it back." Neo said, "Do you even realize how much danger you're in as long as you're here?" Twilight said, "I don't care, whether you like it or not Neo, I'm here and I'm going to help you return my crown to Equestria." Neo was so afraid for Twilight, he knew he was going to have to hide her and protect her, Twilight was a princess and she was very important to Equestria. Neo said, "Well, since you're here with me, I'm gonna have to hide you." Twilight said, "Why?" Neo said, "Because alicorns don't exist in this world, and if anyone sees you, they might try to capture you and take you to the authorities or some place where they might hurt you. And magic doesn't exist here, you won't have any magical abilities, you're practically powerless here. You're the princess of Equestria, and I have to protect you, if anything happens to you while you're here, Princess Celestia will hold me responsible."

Twilight understood, she knew that Neo was trying to protect her, tears filled her eyes and she said, "I understand, I'll do what you say." Neo hugged Twilight, she cried a little and Neo said, "There there Twilight, it'll be okay, I'm gonna get you're crown back and we'll be back in Equestria before you know it, now, let's go hide you." Neo and Twilight began walking through the alleyway. As they were walking, Twilight said, "Do you know where we are?" Neo said, "This place does look familiar, I think we're in Detroit." Twilight said, "Where's Detroit?" Neo said, "It's a city in America, it's a very violent city with a high crime rate, and the police here aren't very helpful." Twilight said, "Oh my, this sounds like a very dangerous place, and what are police?" Neo said, "They are people that protect other people, they uphold the law, and stop crime." Twilight said, "Oh, so they are like the royal guards." Neo said, "Sort of, but they're not royally."

Then Neo and Twilight came to an abandoned stable outside the alley, Neo knew this would be a perfect place to hide Twilight. Neo said, "Look Twilight, let's hide in there." They went inside the stable, once inside, Twilight said, "What is this place?" Neo said, "It's a stable, that's a place where people keep horses." Twilight said, "Well, I guess it'll have to do, after all, I am a pony." Then Neo and Twilight sat inside a spot in the stable, it was dark inside and it was kind of cold. Neo and Twilight snuggled each other, they were tired and had to sleep, so they went to sleep in the stable and would start searching for Twilight's crown the next day, and they fell asleep snuggling each other in friendship and warmth.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Angel

My Little Pony: Mission: Earth 1: The Stolen Crown

Chapter 3

Angel

When morning came, Neo and Twilight woke up, feeling rested. Twilight said good morning to Neo and he said the same to her. Neo took out a small device out of his pocket, he pushed a button on it and the device became a small miniature TV set. Twilight was always so impressed by Neo's gadgets and technology, she even called it humans version of magic. Neo turned on the TV and tried to get any current news reports in the local area. It took a second because at first, the TV got nothing but static. Neo adjusted the antenna on the TV and then it finally got a picture. The news came on and Neo and Twilight began watching it, a voice on the TV said, "This is Media Break, you give us 3 minutes, and we'll give you the world."

Then 2 news reporters came on the TV, one was an Asian man and the other was a Caucasian Woman. The man said, "Good morning, I'm Casey Wong with Jess Perkins. Top story: Pretoria. The threat of nuclear confrontation in South Africa escalated today when the military government of that besieged city unveiled a French made neutron bomb. And affirmed that it would use it as the city's last line of defense." Then the woman said, "And The president's first press conference from the Star Wars Peace Platform got off to a shaky start when power failed, causing a brief period of weightlessness for the visiting president and his staff. We'll be back in a moment."

Then a medical commercial came on, the doctor on the commercial said, "Is it time for that big operation? This may be the most important decision of your life. So come down and talk to one of our qualified surgeons. Here at the Family Heart Center. We feature the complete Jarvik line. Series Seven Sports Heart by . You pick the heart. Extended warranties. Financing. Qualifies for health-tax credit. And remember: we care." Twilight said, "Wow, that's amazing."

Then the news came back on with Casey Wong, Casey said, "Three dead police officers, one critically injured. Police union leaders blame Omni Consumer Products. OCP, a firm which has entered into a contract with the city to fund and run the Detroit Metropolitan Police Department. Robert Morton, division president of OCP." Then the OCP president came on and said, "Every policeman knows there are certain risks that come with the territory. Ask any cop he'll tell you: "If you can't stand the heat, you'd better stay out of the kitchen." Then Casey Wong came back on and said, "Although seriously wounded, Officer Frank Frederickson escaped and identified this teenage woman. Sally Sommers alias Sunset Shimmer, unofficial crime boss of Old Detroit, now sought in connection with the deaths of 31 police officers. Today she's at large while doctors at Henry Ford Memorial Hospital fight to save the life of Officer Frank Frederickson. Good luck. Frank." Then the news ended and Neo turned off the TV.

Twilight said, "Wow, this must be a very dangerous city." Neo said, "Yeah it is, this city has a very high crime rate." Suddenly, Neo and Twilight heard screaming coming from the alley, Twilight said, "What was that?" Neo said, "Sounds like someone's in trouble, I'll go check it out." Twilight said, "Be careful out there Neo." Neo said, "Now listen Twilight, under no circumstances you leave this stable, I can't take any chances on something happening to you, promise me you will not leave this stable." Twilight didn't even think about it, she said, "I promise, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Neo said, "Good enough, I'll be back."

Then Neo ran out of the stable and went to see what was going on. Then Neo saw a woman running in the alley screaming for help. 2 men were chasing her and they appeared to be attacking her. Neo ran over to where they were. The 2 men cornered the woman and one of them took out a large knife, the woman plead to them not to hurt her. The man with the knife said they wouldn't hurt her but they wanted to cut off some of her hair, The man cut off some of her hair and the woman kept screaming for help. Then Neo appeared and said, "Hey, hey let her go." The man with the knife put the knife to the woman's cheek and said, "You'd better back up pal." The other man said, "You'd better stay back, he's gonna kill her." Then Neo took out a gun and pointed it at them, the men freaked out but the man holding the woman kept holding the knife to her cheek. Then the woman kicked the man with the knife, the man grunted and let go of her, the woman ran away and Neo shot the man with the knife 3 times.

The man fell to the ground and laid lifeless on the ground. The other man surrendered but Neo just took out his IPad and took a picture of the man, freaked out by what Neo might do, the man ran away. Then Neo began walking back to the stable. As he walked to the stable, the woman he rescued came to him and said, "Excuse me, I just wanted to thank you for saving me." Neo said, "It was nothing." The woman said, "Can I come with you, I'm too scared to go home." Neo thought for a second, he wondered if he could trust this woman, so he said, "I guess you can." The woman said, "Oh thank you, what's your name?" Neo said, "My name is Neo." The woman said, "my name is Angel." Angel was a teenage Caucasian woman with brown hair and wore glasses. Neo said, "It's nice to meet you Angel." Angel said, "It's nice to meet you too."

Then Angel began following Neo to the stable. When they got there, Angel said, "This is where you're staying?" Neo said, "Yeah for right now." Neo and Angel went into the stable, Neo said to Angel, "Angel, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Neo opened a door in the stable and there was Twilight. Twilight was happy to see Neo, and she looked at the young woman with a smile. Angel just stared at Twilight, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she said, "Is that a... unicorn?" Twilight said, "Actually, I'm an alicorn, my name is Twilight Sparkle, what's your name?" Angel was in shock for a second, she said, "It can talk?" Twilight wondered why she was acting so weird, but then she remembered what Neo said about no unicorns and pegasi are on Earth. Neo said, "Yeah she can, go on and see her."

Angel went over to Twilight, Twilight smiled at her and said, "What's your name?" Angel said, "My name is Angel." Twilight said, "Well it's nice to meet you Angel, what brought you here." Angel explained that Neo saved her from 2 men who were trying to hurt her, Twilight was happy that Neo saved Angel. Then Angel sat down and talked with Twilight for a while, Angel mentioned that she was always fascinated with unicorns, pegasi and colorful ponies. Twilight was happy to hear she was interested in her race, and so Twilight and Angel kept talking and got to know each other a little better while Neo looked up criminal records in his IPad to see if he could find out who had stolen Twilight's crown.

End of chapter 3, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Sally Sommers

My Little Pony: Mission: Earth 1: The Stolen Crown

Chapter 4

Sally Sommers

Twilight and her new human friend Angel were having a conversation and were getting to know each other while Neo was searching for criminal records on his IPad. Neo had saved Angel from 2 attackers and Neo had taken a picture of one of the attackers and he was looking up his record. Neo downloaded the picture into his IPad, he uploaded it to a search and the computer searched for a match. It took a second to search, but then it found a match. The picture he uploaded matched with a criminal record, the criminal's name came up as Kevin Nash. Then Neo looked at known accomplices associated with Kevin Nash. It found at least 5 known accomplices, 2 of which Neo didn't recognize.

One came up with the name Eric Roth, another came up as Flash Sentry, and the 5th came up as Sally Sommers a.k.a. Sunset Shimmer. And that was exactly was Neo was looking for. Neo looked at Sally Sommer's arrest record and she had a long list. Her criminal history included kidnapping, drug smuggling and possession, 25 counts of assault, 36 counts of assault on a police officer, 20 counts of armed robbery, and 31 police deaths. Neo had a feeling that this Sally Sommers was the one who has Twilight's crown.

Then Neo put his IPad away, he went over to Angel and Twilight, he said, "Sorry to break up your conversation girls, but Angel, do you know a woman by the name of Sally Sommers?" Angel said, "I sure do, she a criminal associated with the deaths of many cops in the city, she works for a very dangerous organization known as The Merovingian. They are an secret underground terrorist unit." Neo said, "Do you know where I can find this Merovingian?" Angel said, "They run a drug factory about 2 miles from here, that's where members of the organization can be found." Neo said, "That might be where I need to go." Angel said, "Why would you want to go there?" Twilight said, "We believe they have stolen something that belongs to me." Angel said, "What did they take from you?" Neo said, "Something very important, Twilight will fill you in on the details while I check out the factory, could you keep an eye on Twilight and make sure no one finds her?" Angel said, "Of course I will, it's the least I can do for you saving my life."

Then Neo left the stable and went to the factory while Twilight began telling Angel everything. Neo walked through the alley, it was dark now so he wouldn't be seen very easily. Neo found the drug factory in about 30 minutes. Neo looked inside and saw about 45 people in the building, every person in the factory was armed with some kind of machine gun or assault rifle. Neo sneaked in through a broken wall in the building and he began looking around the factory for anyone familiar.

Then Neo came to a room, he looked through a hole in the wall and he could see a young teenage woman in the room, it was Sally Sommers a.k.a. Sunset Shimmer. Sally was a teenage Hispanic woman with blond and red hair and she was wearing a black jacket. She had a computer in the room that suddenly began ringing. Sally answered it and said hello. A man's voice was on the computer, Neo couldn't see the screen but the man talked in a French accent. The man said, "Hello Sally, do you have what I asked for?" Sally said, "Yes, one of our men managed to steal the crown from the land known as Equestria and we have it now." The man said, "Excellent, everything is going according to plan." Sally said, "Why do you want this crown so bad?" The man said, "This crown is rumored to have magical powers, it could be very useful to our cause." Sally said, "Sounds like you want to use the crown for nuclear war." The man said, "I don't ask questions Sally, but whoever possesses this crown could dominant an entire region."

Sally said, "Sounds like this crown is very valuable to you." The man said, "It's worth a lot to me, you make sure you hold onto it, very soon, the entire city of Detroit will belong to me and my organazation, and maybe even America, and if you manage to give me what I want, you will own half of this town." Sally said, "Sounds like a bargain, I'm in." The man said, "Good girl, I knew I could count on you." Neo heard everything and he knew what the Merovingian wanted with the crown, and he had to find the crown and get it back to Equestria before it falls into the hands of The Merovingian and becomes a weapon for nuclear war.

End of chapter 4, chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Escaping with the Crown

My Little Pony: Mission: Earth 1: The Stolen Crown

Chapter 5

Escaping with the Crown

Neo found out what the Merovingian wanted to do with Twilight's crown, and he knew he was going to have to get it back before the boss of the Merovingian gets it first. Neo sneaked around the drug factory, searching for the crown, the factory had many armed people in it, but he was very careful not to be seen.

After 20 minutes of searching, Neo finally saw the crown inside a glass safe in one of the rooms. There was a person in the room guarding the crown in the room and Neo was going to have to get rid of the guard to get the crown. Neo went around another way, he managed to get into the room without being seen, he silently killed the guard with a knife and took a key off of him. Neo opened the glass safe and right inside it was Twilight's crown, Neo took the crown out of the safe, he looked at it for a second and thought to himself, "Here it is, hopefully now I can get this back to Equestria where it belongs." Neo thought about how he could get out of the factory with the crown without being seen, he couldn't risk getting caught with it, then Neo had an idea.

A few minutes later, 5 men came down the hall in the factory and they came into the room where the safe was. They walked in and saw that the guard was gone, one of the men said, "Where's Bobby?" Another man said, "He's probably off fucking around somewhere, you know how he is." Then another man saw that the crown was missing and said, "Hey, that golden crown thing is gone." One of the men looked over and saw a wine bottle sitting on a cabinet in the room, the man went over to it, he started to pick it up, it felt a little tight, then the man pulled the wine bottle up and it was attached to a cord. When the man pulled the bottle all the way up, he saw a black device under it, it beeped, the mane grunted, then the device exploded. The entire room exploded, killing all 5 men in the room and blowing up the entire room. Luckily, Neo had already made it out of the factory, he saw the explosion and ran off with Twilight's crown.

After the explosion, a few armed men came over to the room that was now in ruins, Sally Sommers came ahead of them, she went into the room, she saw that the safe where the crown was kept was now destroyed and the crown was gone. Sally said, "Son of a bitch."

End of chapter 5, chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6 Police Strike

My Little Pony: Mission: Earth 1: The Stolen Crown

Chapter 6

Police Strike

Neo made it back to the stable where he was hiding Twilight. He went inside and saw Twilight and Angel talking, Twilight was happy to see that Neo came back unharmed. Neo showed Twilight the crown and she was so happy that he got her crown back. Angel looked at the crown and thought it was beautiful. Now that Neo had successfully retrieved the crown, Twilight thought that they should now be getting back to Equestria.

Angel said she wanted to go with them to Equestria, Angel said that Twilight told her everything, about Equestria, the ponies, the princesses, and everything about Equestria. Angel wanted to see this place, she asked Twilight if Princess Celestia could turn her into a pony, Twilight wasn't sure, Celestia had never done anything like that. Angel had always wanted to know what it's like to be a pony, so she was hoping that she could come with them back to Equestria. Neo figured that since Angel already knew about Equestria, they may as well. Twilight said that it will be up to Princess Celestia to decide for Angel to stay. Neo and Angel agreed.

Neo still had his TV set out and he turned it on and found another news report. The same reporters named Casey Wong and Jess Perkins were on. Jess said, "Good evening. I'm Jess Perkins with Casey Wong. Top story: Santa Barbara. 10,000 acres of wooded residential land were scorched in an instant when a laser cannon aboard the Strategic Defense Peace Platform misfired today during routine startup tests. Casey?" Casey Wong said, "Yes it was a day of mourning for the families of 113 people known dead at this hour. Among them two former United States presidents who had retired in the Santa Barbara area. A day of mourning for a country."

Jess Perkins said, "Police union representatives and OCP continue negotiations today in hopes of averting a city-wide strike by police scheduled to begin tomorrow at midnight. Justin Ballard-Watkins has more." Then the news switched to a live report with a reporter saying, "They're still on duty, but what about tomorrow? That's what we asked people in the crime-plagued Lexington area." The reporter turned the microphone over to a person who lived in the area. The person said, "They're public servants. They got job security. They're not supposed to strike." Then it switched to an interview with an unemployed person, the person said, "It's a free society. Except there ain't nothin' free because there's no guarantees. You're on your own. It's the law of the jungle."

Then Neo turned off the TV, shrank it back down to it's device size and put it in his pocket. Angel said, "That's not good, if the police go on strike, this city is gonna doomed." Twilight said, "I suggest we get back to Equestria as soon as possible." Neo said, "Not yet, we have to stop Sally Sommers, she knows I have the crown now, so she's gonna be hunting me down, to ensure the safety of Equestria and the ponies, we have to stop her now before she finds a way to Equestria and hurts innocent ponies." Twilight thought that was a good idea, although she was still putting herself in danger by staying here in Detroit, but she cared about the safety of the ponies, so she agreed that they must stop Sally Sommers now.

Meanwhile, over at the drug factory, Sally Sommers got a call from her boss, and she had some terrible news for him. Sally answered her cellphone, the man with the French accent was on the phone, he said, "Do you have the crown?" Sally said, "I don't know how to tell you this, but Neo took it, I should have known he'd find out we had it." The man said, "Oh, well that's terrible news, in that case, you're going to have to get it back." Sally said, "Well yeah, but how the fuck am I gonna do that, he could be anywhere." The man said, "I heard from a good source that he's been hiding out in the alleyway not far from here, find him and get the crown back." Sally said, "I will, and I'll kill him as well, and if he doesn't give me the crown back, I'll have to kill one of his precious ponies."

The man said, "Sounds like a good plan, I'll supply you with weapons and everything you need." Sally said, "That should work." The man said, "But I want you to understand something, if I don't have the crown in 24 hours Sally, I will have no choice but to terminate the mission and notify all the participants, you understand, don't you?" Sally said, "Of course I do." The man said, "Good, I want that crown now, you bring it to me, half of Detroit will be yours." Sally said, "You got a deal, I'm gonna enjoy blowing that fucking bastard's head off." Then she hung up her phone and began getting weapons and some of her friends to hunt down Neo and get the crown back.

End of chapter 6, chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Showdown

My Little Pony: Mission: Earth 1: The Stolen Crown

Chapter 7

Showdown

Over in an high crime rate street, there was crime all over the street. People were breaking into stores, shoplifting, breaking windows, and basically trashing the street. One of the criminals named Kevin Nash was sitting by the curb next to a van that he drove. He was drinking and watching TVs in a store window. Kevin got so annoyed by all the noise from the vandals in the area, he threw his beer bottle in the window, breaking the window. Then he turned up the volume on the TV set and watched the TV. He laughed at something on the TV when a car pulled up by the store.

Sally Sommers got out the car and said hi to Kevin. She said, "Hey Kevin, how's the Gray Bar Hotel?" Kevin said, "Not bad, they let me keep the shirt. And Nobody popped my cherry." Then another car pulled up and 2 young teenage boys got out of the car, it was the 2 criminals named Eric Roth and Flash Sentry. They said hello to Kevin and Sally. Eric said, "Hey hey, the boss let me out of jail for free, and then what do I find in the prison parking lot but a brand new 6000 SUX, still got the factory sticker on it." Eric talked in a really cocky and egotistical way. Flash said, "Hey Sunset, Eric's got a car just like yours." Eric said, "Hey Sunset, how you doing girl?" Then Sally reached into her car, Eric said, "What have you got there Sunset?" Sally pulled out a huge gun and Eric said, "Whoa, a new toy! Can I play?" In a cocky voice.

Sally smiled mischievously and said, "Watch this." Sally pointed the gun at the car Eric stole, Eric said, "No wait a minute, Sunset." Sally shot at the car and it blew up instantly. Sally, Flash and Kevin laughed and Eric said, "Oh shit man." They kept laughing and Sally said, "Nice car Eric." Eric said, "Oh fuck you Sunset." Kevin said, "Let me try it." Sally said, "Sure. The Cobra Assault Cannon. State-of-the-art, bang-bang." Kevin took the gun and fired it at one of the street stores, blowing up the inside of the store. Alarms were going off and Kevin said, "I like it." Eric grabbed the gun and said, "Give it up, faggot. Let a man do this." Kevin said, "No butthole, get your own." They fought over the gun for a second, Sally broke up the fight and said, "Come on, let him try it."

Eric took the gun and aimed it at a fire hydrant. He shouted in a cocky way and blew up the hydrant. Eric loved what he saw and they were all exclaiming with joy. Sally said, "Get the other gun Kevin." Kevin grabbed another one of those big guns out of Sally's car. Eric shouted, "No car is safe!" Flash said, "Do it Kevin." Eric blew up another car and exclaimed with joy. Sally and Flash laughed at the explosions, enjoying their destruction. Kevin aimed his gun at a store and said, "Heads up guys." Then he blew up the inside of the store. Kevin and Eric were enjoying their destruction. Then Sally took out a device that was beeping, it was showing where Neo and Twilight were hiding. Sally said, "He's over in a stable in the steel mill." Flash shouted at Kevin and Eric, "Alright cut the horseshit, we're moving out!" Sally and Flash got into her car, Sally said, "Kevin, get your ass in you van." Kevin and Eric got into Kevin's fan and Eric said, "Let's get this faggot." And the 2 cars drove up the street and headed towards the steel mill where Neo, Twilight and Angel were hiding.

Meanwhile, Neo, Twilight and Angel walked out of the stable and began walking around the steel mill, waiting for Sally Sommers and her gang to show up. They climbed up inside the mill where they could see the ground, then Angel saw a car and a van coming up to the mill. The cars stopped and they saw Sally and her gang get out of the cars with weapons. Kevin said, "Let's smoke this bastard." Eric shouted, "The army crew is here, where is that mother fucker?" Sally said, "Zip it Eric, look, nothing fancy, just kill him and get the crown for the boss." They began looking around the mill for Neo. Neo told Angel she should get out of here, but Angel wanted to help him and Twilight, since Twilight was a princess, she would need all the protection she would need since she has no magic in this world. And now since the police were on strike, they would have no help whatsoever.

Sally and her gang were walking around the mill, searching for Neo, Kevin was slowly driving his van behind them while they looked. Neo saw them walk by under him, he grabbed a piece of glass and threw it down behind them. Sally, Eric and Flash turned around and fired their weapons, and blew up a part of the mill. Sally shouted, "Dammit. Shit." Neo shouted at them, "Looking for me?" They looked over and saw Neo, Neo pointed a gun at Eric and shot him 3 times, killing him. Kevin shot his gun at Neo, but missed him. They tried shooting at Neo, but they missed and Neo disappeared in a smoky mist somewhere in the mill. Sally shouted, "Cut him off." Kevin got in his van and drove up the mill while Sally and Flash walked around armed with their guns. Eric's body laid lifeless on the ground. Sally got in her car and drove off, Flash followed Neo and tried to shoot at him and missed him again.

Angel came driving up the street in a car that she had to steal, Twilight was in the car with her. Neo got down on the ground and ran up the street, Kevin came driving towards him in his van. Kevin drove straight towards him and said, "Now, I gotcha." Neo shot at Kevin through the window and Kevin crashed his van into the mill. Neo disappeared into a smoky mist while Kevin got out of the car. Sally came driving up the street, Angel was driving after her, Sally was driving through a smoky mist and she couldn't see very well. Suddenly, Kevin appeared in the mist and Sally hit him with her car, his body splattered all over her car and she said, "Shit." The impact caused Sally to lose control of her car, her car flew up and turned over. Her car went airborne and crashed upside down on the other side of the mill. Angel drove over there and stopped.

Twilight quickly got out of the car and looked around for Neo, hoping he was alright." Sally got out from under her car and she saw Twilight. Sally shot at Twilight, Twilight got hit and Sally shot her 7 times. Twilight fell down in pain, Sally said, "Bye bye princess." Suddenly, Neo surprised Sally, which kept her from shooting Twilight. Neo had his gun, Sally saw Flash over in the distance and he was aiming his gun at Neo. Sally tried to distract Neo and said, "Okay, I give up." Neo said, "I'm not going to arrest you." Sally knew what that meant, she said, "Now come on, don't get cute, this ain't funny." Twilight was badly wounded, but she looked over and saw Sally's cannon weapon on the ground. Twilight slowly tried to get over to it, but she could barely move because she was badly wounded.

While Sally distracted Neo, Flash shot at Neo, making the ground explode and Neo flew into the air for a second and landed on the ground in pain. Sally exclaimed at the impact, Flash said, "Take that motherfucker." Flash came out and shouted, "I got him Sally, I got him." Twilight got to the weapon, pointed it at Flash and fired the gun. Twilight blew up the area where Flash was and she killed Flash. Twilight fell over in pain, Neo was badly wounded and he couldn't get up.

Then Sally picked up a piece of wood, she went over to Neo and began beating him with the wood. She hit him 3 times and hurt him badly. She said, "Sayanara Neo." Suddenly, Twilight stood up with little strength left in her, she galloped towards Sally and she stabbed her horn through Sally's neck. Blood splatted on the ground and onto Twilight. Blood squirted out of Sally's neck and she fell to the ground in pain. Neo was in pain, but he got up and went over to Twilight. Twilight laid lifeless on the ground, she was alive but badly hurt.

Neo began crying and grieving over Twilight. She had been shot 7 times and he wasn't about to let her die. Neo said, "Twilight, you're going to be alright, I won't let you die." Twilight said, "Neo, thank you... for everything." And she closed her eyes. Neo said, "No Twilight, I won't let you die, Equestria needs you Twilight." Angel came over and saw Twilight laying lifeless on the ground, she saw how hurt Twilight was and tried to comfort her. Neo made a phone call to some friends of his and he asked them to help treat Twilight's wounds. Angel said, "Neo, there's no time to lose, we have to get Twilight back to Equestria before she dies."

Neo sent portal coordinates to his friends so they could come through the portal to help treat Twilight. Then Neo opened his portal, he was holding Twilight in his arms, and then Neo, Twilight and Angel went through the portal and the portal took them back to Equestria.

End of chapter 7, chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Return to Equestria

My Little Pony: Mission: Earth 1: The Stolen Crown

Chapter 8

Return to Equestria

Back in Equestria, the princesses, 5 of the mane 6 and Spike were waiting for Neo and Twilight to come back to them. Princess Luna had been crying and so worried about Neo, she missed him dearly and she kept praying that he would make it back safely with Twilight's crown. Princess Celestia kept cheering up her little sister, assuring her that Neo and Twilight will come back and they will be alright, but Luna still missed the boy she loved so much. Suddenly, a portal opened, the princesses, the ponies and Spike watched and waited for them to come through. Neo quickly came through carrying Twilight's body with Angel right by his side, they ran out of the room quickly and took Twilight to a room in the castle.

Then other portals suddenly opened and humans came through them and they followed Neo to the room. The princesses, the ponies and Spike came to the room and and they saw a wounded Twilight and she was lifeless. Rarity said, "Oh my Celestia, what happened Neo?" Princess Cadence said, "Twilight's been hurt, tell us what happened Neo." Neo didn't speak, he was so afraid for Twilight, he stayed by the bed Twilight was laying in. 5 other humans were in the room that Neo knew and they were going to operate on Twilight and try to heal her. One of the humans asked Neo, the ponies and Spike to leave the room so they could operate. They left the room and waited outside.

Princess Luna said, "Go on Neo, please tell us what happened to Twilight, and who is that human that came with you?" Angel was waiting outside with them and she couldn't help but stare at all the ponies and the princesses. Neo explained to them that Twilight was shot 7 times by the human that stole her crown and the woman that came with him through the portal wanted to see this place. Princess Cadence asked Neo if he managed to retrieve Twilight's crown. Neo reached into his jacket and pulled out the crown, they were so happy and relieved that Neo had returned the crown. He also told them that he heard that the person who wanted it wanted to use the crown for nuclear war on Earth. Princess Celestia said it was very fortunate that he got the crown back to Equestria before it fell into the wrong hands. She gently nuzzled Neo and thanked him for getting it back, Luna and Cadence thanked him as well and they both gave him a hug. Princess Celestia told him that it wasn't his fault that Twilight was hurt and she assured him that she was going to be alright. The other 5 ponies and Spike gave Neo a hug and they said they were so happy to see him. Angel watched Neo reunite with the ponies and it made her feel very happy.

Then one of Neo's human friends came out and asked Neo to come into the room, Neo went into the room and closed the door. Neo's friend said, "I think she's gonna make it, we've got a pulse and we're working on her wounds." Neo said, "Would it help if I give her a pint of my blood?" Neo's friend said, "I think it will." Neo's friend took a needle connected to a tube and Neo's friend took a pint of blood from Neo and injected it into Twilight's body. Then Neo went outside to wait with his friends and the princesses. They waited a little longer and about 20 minutes later, one of Neo's friends came out of the room and said, "Neo, I don't know how she did it but she's going to be alright." The ponies and Spike cheered and the princesses were so relieved.

Then Twilight slowly came out of the room, she had a lot of bandages on her, but she was alive and well. The ponies, Neo and Spike all gave Twilight a hug. Angel and the princesses were so happy to see that Twilight was okay. Then the humans except Angel and Neo went back to earth through portals. Then Twilight introduced Angel to her friends. She said, "Angel, let me introduce you to my friends, this is Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Spike, girls and Spike, this is our new friend Angel." They all said hello in their own way, Angel said, "It's nice to meet all of you, Twilight has told me so much about you all." She looked at Spike and said, "What are you Spike?" Spike said, "I'm a baby dragon?" Angel said, "Oh, that's interesting, you're really cute." Angel patted Spike's head and Spike blushed.

Then Princess Celestia walked over to Angel with a smile, she said, "Hello dear, I am Princess Celestia, one of the rulers of Equestria, this is my sister Princess Luna, she rules Equestria along with me, and this is Princess Cadence, she rules the Crystal Empire." Angel bowed to Celestia and said, "I'm honored to meet you your highness's, my name is Angel." The princesses giggled and Celestia said, "It's okay Angel, you may stand." Angel stood before them, she thought the princesses were so beautiful and so majestic, it seemed like she was in a fairy tale. She had never seen anything like them. Twilight came over to the princesses and Twilight said, "Angel came with us because she wanted to see Equestria and she had a request for you Princess Celestia." Princess Celestia smiled at Angel and said, "Oh, and what might that be my dear?" Angel said, "If you can, can you turn me into a pony?"

Twilight's friends gasped and the princesses were surprised. Celestia said, "You want to become a pony?" Angel said, "Yes your highness." Princess Celestia smiled and said, "It's okay, you may call me Celestia, may I ask why you want to become a pony?" Angel said, "Back when I lived on Earth, I've always been fascinated by unicorns, pegasi and colorful ponies, and I've always wondered what it's like to be one, and Twilight told me that maybe you could turn me into a pony." Princess Celestia said, "Oh, I see. Well, I've never done that before, but I'm sure I can, what type of pony would you like to be?" Angel said, "What are the choices?" Twilight said, "You can be an earth pony like Pinkie Pie, a unicorn like Rarity, or a pegasi like Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash grinned at Angel. Angel said, "Could I be an alicorn?" Princess Celestia giggled and said, "I'm sorry dear, but only princesses can be alicorns, you see, none of us have always been alicorns, we earned that when we were crowned princess, you could probably become an alicorn someday, if that's what you really want." Angel said, "Okay then." Princess Celestia said, "And until then, would you like to be a earth pony, a unicorn, or a pegasi?" Angel looked at the mane 6 for a second. Then she made her decision, she said, "I would like to be a pegasus." Rainbow Dash was happy to hear that, she said, "You're gonna love being a pegasus angel and I can show you many flying skills." Then Princess Celestia said, "Are you sure you want this, after it's done, I can't change you back, so I must know, are you absolutely sure deep down in your heart that this is what you want?" Angel said, "Yes, this is what I've always wanted." Princess Celestia said, "Very well my dear, then I will begin the transformation."

Princess Celestia closed her eyes and her horn glowed. Luna and Cadence stepped back and so did Neo, Spike and the mane 6. Then pink magic energy appeared around Angel. The magic surrounded her, Angel floated in the air, then the pink magic went around Angel's body. She was covered in pink magic energy. Then Princess Celestia opened her eyes and her eyes were glowing. Then the pink energy lowered to the ground, the pink energy disappeared and revealed Angel. She was now a pony. Her eyes were closed and she slowly opened up her wings. Then Celestia's horn stopped glowing and she opened her eyes, and she said, "Transformation is complete."

Angel opened her eyes, she noticed everything seemed a little taller to her because she was smaller now. The mane 6 and Spike smiled at her and Angel said, "Did it work, am I a pony?" Neo took out a hand mirror and said, "You tell me." Angel looked at herself in the mirror and she saw that she was indeed a pony. She had a dark blue coat and a brown mane, and she was still wearing glasses. She saw her wings in the mirror and she said, "I'm a pegasus." Rainbow Dash flew over to her and said, "You sure are, you're gonna love it." Angel went over to Princess Celestia and said, "Thank you Celestia, thank you so much for this wonderful gift." Princess Celestia smiled and said, "You're very welcome sweetie." Angel was going to have to get used to her new pony body, but she loved her pony body and she was looking forward to living the rest of her life as a pony. Princess Celestia said, "Now that you are pony, where would you like to live in Equestria?" Angel said, "Could I live here in Canterlot?"

The mane 6 were surprised that she chose Canterlot over Ponyville. Princess Celestia said, "Wouldn't you like to live in Ponyville with Twilight and her friends?" Angel said, "I would love to, but I'd rather live in Canterlot because I want to learn how to be a princess so that someday, I can be an alicorn." Princess Celestia said, "I see, in that case, I think I can arrange that, now, that you are a pony, we shall have to give you a different name." Angel said, "Okay, but can it be something like my name?" Celestia said, "Of course it can, I got a perfect name for you, from now on around Equestria, you shall be known as... Angelic Voice." Angel said, "That's a very pretty name, I accept it." Celestia said, "Thank you my dear, now, will you please come with me?" Angel walked with Princess Celestia down the hall, she wanted to see about finding Angel a place to live in Canterlot and about teaching her the ways of a princess.

Then Princess Luna came over to Neo with a smile and said, "I'm so happy you're back Neo, I really missed you." Neo looked into her eyes and said, "I missed you too my beautiful princess." Then he gave Luna a hug and she hugged him back. The mane 6, Spike and Cadence awed at the sweet moment. Then Neo went over to Twilight and said, "Here Twilight, this belongs to you." Neo took the crown out of his jacket and he put it on Twilight's head." Twilight said, "Thank you Neo." The ponies were so happy that Neo got Twilight's crown back. Then the friends shared a big group hug, Luna and Cadence giggled at the sweet moment. Princess Luna remembered that she promised to make up her time with Neo for New Year's Day, and she was looking forward to spending time with him.

Meanwhile, back on earth, there was a crime scene at the steel mill. Paramedics were looking at the body of Sally Sommers, a paramedic checked her pulse and said, "Hey, this one's alive, let's get her out of here." Then they moved Sally into an ambulance and took her to the hospital for treatment and after that, she'll be heading to prison.

End of chapter 8. The End.

Author's Note: I do not own Angelic Voice. Angelic Voice belongs to Deshay Murph.


End file.
